The Wait
by SnowMakesMeCry75
Summary: Cappie misses Casey, but he'll wait for her. Is his waiting slowly killing him?


A/N: First Greek fiction

A/N: First Greek fiction. I don't know if I want to continue this, or just write a completely different story to use the ideas I have left over. This is a song fic, my first one ever so tell me what you think. I love the song, it's "The Wait, Pt. 2" by Zox.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek, or "The Wait, Pt. 2" Those belong to others.

Cappie watched as she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. Last night he had though that she had dumped her boyfriend and was finally coming back to him, after all time. Clearly he had been wrong, and nothing hurt him more then to watch her leave again. It hurt more this time, because instead of just feeling betrayed and heart broken, he now had to add used to the top.

**Too cold to call it summer anymore**

**They took down all the yellow lights at Market Street and 4th **

**I left the plastic furniture you put out in the shade under the porch **

**It's been raining every day now for a week **

**Flooded in the basement and I can't find the leak **

**You were always better fixing things around the house than you and me**

Cappie didn't get out of bed much for the next week. The air was colder and it was raining non-stop. He knew that the guys had seen her leave; he had heard them clap from downstairs. Another way he knew was because soon after she had left Beaver and Wade each came up and knocked on his door trying to get him to come out. They knew what she did to him, and they didn't like it. They left him alone once one of the pledges started yelling about the basement flooding. In the end he had been forced to come out of his room to try and help with the basement. After not being able to figure out the problem he had given up and left the rest of the guys to deal with it. Problems like that were always easier to deal with when Casey was around. Together they were always able to fix anything. Apparently that didn't include their relationship; that was the one unfixable thing in their lives.

**I will wait for you **

**In neon streets alone**

**I will wait for you **

**And carry it like a stone **

**I will wait for you **

**Till you're ready to come home**

Though all of this, he didn't give up hope, however. He believed that one day she would realize that what they had, was special, that it was a once in a life time thing. She would realize that Evan was completely wrong for her. He knew that it might take a while to happen, but he was sure that it was going to happen, and no matter how hard it was to carry on with out her, and to wait for her return, he knew that he would be able to do it. He would wait until she was ready.

**Then halfway through the fall I broke your cup**

**The one you used for coffee you could never get enough **

**I went out and bought another and put it right back in its place beside the clock **

After watching Casey being lavaliered by Evan he was sure that it was over, that she was never coming back to him. This realization he could feel his heart brake, never one to deal with his emotions in a mature fashion he decided subconsciously it would be manlier to throw things and curse then to cry over her. So that's what he did, he started throwing all the small objects in his room at the walls. One by one each item hit the wall and broke, and each object was thrown harder then the one before. The last object he threw was a mug that was on his desk. A mug that he had never had the heart to get rid of or return. It was Casey's mug that she had left at the house after they had broken up. He had kept it next to his clock, because that's were she had left it so no one else in the house would use it. Now it was laying on the ground next in pieces. He was no longer thinking rationally at this point. All he could think about was how he was going to have to replace the mug, just in case they did get back together and she wanted coffee while she was over. He knew it made no sense, but he went out right then ignoring the questions from his brother, and bought a new mug to put back were the old one had sat.

**And in December all the questions finally stopped **

**My friends came by while I was out and put your pictures in a box**

**But almost every night I hear the turning of your key inside the lock **

As holiday brake came closer Cappie tired to forget about Casey and Evan, but it wasn't working, they were always there, every time he turned around there they were, laughing and having a good time, Casey with Evan's letters around her neck. Finally after the millionth time of being asked if he was okay by one of his brothers he finally snapped and told everyone to stop asking him the same question. They did stop asking and he felt like it was a miracle. One night he went to Dobler's and came back completely smashed, he didn't notice until the next morning, but everything he had left from her, mostly pictures, had been removed from his room. Soon after the removal of the memories from his room Cappie lost the ability to sleep. Every night just as he was falling asleep he thought he could hear her foot steps or he coming into the room. He stopped trying after the first week of this. Soon he looked like hell.

**I will wait for you **

**In neon streets alone**

**I will wait for you**

**And carry it like a stone **

**I will wait for you **

**Till you're ready to come home**

Now months after that night, the night she had gone to him after being cheated on he was feeling the effects of waiting for a girl he knew didn't want him. He had barely slept in weeks, he didn't party any more, and he hardly even left his room. It took a lot of coxing from his brothers to even get him to classes. He was surprised that he wasn't dead yet, that's how terrible he was feeling.

**It could be I am crazy I don't care **

**When the light comes streaming through that door I need to be there **

**Maybe love is just a reason to believe in something **

He knew that what he was doing to himself was crazy, she wasn't coming back, she was never going to return to him while she could have Evan, perfect amazing Evan. Still, he spent all his time watching his door and his phone, not wanting to miss if she decided to return to him. Now as time passed, however, he was starting to lose faith. Not only faith in her, but also faith in love. He knew that he loved her, he wanted to spend his life with her, but he wasn't getting that chance. Maybe love wasn't real, maybe it was something that humans made up so that they could believe in something bigger then themselves and in something that could make them feel better. He didn't know what to think any more, but maybe if he kept hoping and waiting, she would return, she would come home.

**I will wait for you **

**In neon streets alone**

**I will wait for you**

**And carry it like a stone**

**I will wait for you **

**Till you're ready to come home**

A/N: Review with any questions or comments.


End file.
